


Kept Trembling

by twoshotrobot



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot
Summary: All bets are off for a good night's sleep the moment Mingi finds out the hotel's haunted.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Kept Trembling

Like anything, Seonghwa blamed Wooyoung for this. It was true that the hotel was a tourist attraction because it was supposedly haunted, but the truth behind the selection was that it was close to the concert venue. Seonghwa desperately tried to obfuscate the aforementioned from Mingi after roommate lots were drawn, putting them together. However, Wooyoung ruined all the effort on the bus ride there. "You know, the hotel's haunted."

There went any and all hope for a good night's sleep. At Seonghwa's grimace, Wooyoung was smug, wearing a smile that would've been perceived as affectionate by an onlooker. Seonghwa was not fooled.

Mingi kept a brave face, but his knees locked as he walked in through the lobby, prompting Seonghwa to sigh and offer his arm for support. "Thanks, hyung."

When night came and it was time to sleep, Mingi remained upright and hugged his knees close to his chest. He was on his phone, but made repeated glances over to Seonghwa. "Do you think the place is really haunted, hyung?"

"It's just stories made up to attract visitors. It's all fake." In being the eldest, he'd learned to smile in a way that was reassuring and confident.

Mingi nodded slowly. "Okay."

He hoped that was enough to keep Mingi's fears at bay. For a while, it did. The rigidity in Mingi's posture loosened, where he finally let go of his knees and splayed out on the bed, absorbed in his phone for the remainder of their brief, waking hours. When the other had gone to the bathroom to wash his face, however, it lasted all but two minutes before Seonghwa heard a shout. Mingi darted out of the bathroom, close to tears and hands shaking. "I definitely saw something in the mirror."

"I'll go look-"

"No hyung, please don't leave me alone here."

Seonghwa's heart ached. He'd kill Wooyoung for this later. "I'm not going anywhere. Lay down. We'll talk until you fall asleep, okay?"

Mingi returned to his own bed. They faced each other, Mingi's pillow clutched to his chest as if to protect himself. And they talked. They talked about anything for as long as they could, pinballing from topic to topic and avoiding anything on the subject of the paranormal. Seonghwa began feeling awfully tired, though, while Mingi was still clearly wired and uneasy. This wouldn't cut it.

Seonghwa waved Mingi over. "Come here."

Mingi blinked.

"I don't think I can stay awake like this. This way, if I fall asleep, a ghost would still have to get through me, first."

Mingi smiled, gratefully bowing his head and stepping into his bed beside Seonghwa. It was a queen bed. An ample size, though Mingi was big, broad and sort of selfish with the space. He looked more relaxed, though. "Thank you, hyung."

A new challenge presented itself. Mingi kept tossing and turning. Every time Seonghwa felt himself beginning to drift, some sudden movement interrupted it. Drowsy annoyance caused him to turn to Mingi, glaring at him. It softened a touch the moment he saw remorse in the other.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be such a baby."

If drowsiness prompted the sudden annoyance, he'd also blame it for the following words. "It's okay. You're my baby." It seemed so natural to wrap an arm around Mingi, to bring him into something of a one-armed embrace. The other took it as an in, pressed his face to Seonghwa's neck, leaving him hoping the others wouldn't pop in with a surprise wake-up call that morning to find them that way.

Still, he took responsibility. He stroked the hair, rubbed circles into Mingi's back. He drifted in and out of sleep this way, lost in the rhythmic motions, but kept awake by the breath on his neck and the shifting against his body.

Though Seonghwa felt something that he hadn't previously felt. Mingi's shifting had changed some, involving his hands going down his own pants to adjust accordingly. "Sorry, hyung." 

There were many questionable aspects about Mingi getting hard in that situation, but Seonghwa wasn't planning on asking. "It's because you smell nice." He got the answer anyway, though.

Wide awake yet again, he was far too mindful of the feel of it hard against his thigh. "It's alright. It's just a reaction."

As Seonghwa was planning how he'd make Wooyoung just another ghost in that hotel, Mingi whispered a nervous, "I can't sleep with it like this."

"I can guard the bathroom door while you take care of it."

"I can't go into the bathroom. I'm too scared."

"Then," Seonghwa couldn't even believe it was coming out of his mouth, but it was out before he could think better of it. "I'll just turn around while you…you know."

"Okay."

That was how he laid in bed with his back to Mingi, listening to the other trying to jerk off. Heard the roughed up breathing, the quick smacks of the palm hitting the base of his cock. Mingi took an awfully long time, and Seonghwa was getting kind of aroused despite himself.

Seonghwa kept his gaze locked on the wall when he asked, "Are you having trouble?" 

"Yeah."

If this went sour, he'd blame it all on sleep deprivation later. "Hyung can help." Seonghwa looked over his shoulder, careful to keep his gaze respectful and locked on Mingi's face.

"How?"

"I'll do it for you."

Mingi nodded, a go ahead. That was when he looked down, saw the hard cock, sizable, swollen and twitching for attention. The other pulled up the hem of his shirt a bit, up to the midriff. He looked to the face again once more, another small, short nod given to him. Seonghwa reached out, wrapped his fingers lightly around Mingi.

Mingi was receptive, providing feedback with small sounds in the back of his throat as Seonghwa tightened his grip and stroked him. He half wondered how he let it get to that point. The other half of him wondered why it turned him on so much. And it was obvious, sweats tented, Mingi glancing down, away from his face, clearly distracted.

"Don't worry about me."

"But hyung-"

"This is about you, okay?"

"Okay."

It went uninterrupted after that. As receptive as Mingi was, as clearly as he was enjoying it, it wasn't enough. They'd been going at it for some time. While the other had shut his eyes trying to focus, Seonghwa sat up a bit, hunched over. He liked to think he'd given it some thought, but really, he was turned on, the idea of it was erotic and he just wondered what Mingi's cock would feel like in his mouth.

He should've given the other warning. When his lips closed around the head, Mingi's hips bucked right up. "Oh my God."

Seonghwa had to remind Mingi to keep calm with a hand planted on his hip, meeting the other's eyes briefly. "Sorry." That sorry was much breathier than the other apologies Mingi had given him that night.

Even Seonghwa couldn't hold back from touching himself a little while performing, hand darting down his own sweats to relieve a little bit of the pressure while he felt the heft of Mingi's twitching cock on his tongue.

"I'm gonna cum."

Seonghwa sounded off a little, "mm-hmm", to give the go ahead for Mingi to just let go. The cock was warm in his mouth, but the cum was hot on his tongue, just as hot going down his throat when he swallowed it down.

"Holy shit." Mingi's mouth was gaped, chest heaving as he panted out. That breathing slowed as Mingi started going soft. Seonghwa pulled off, pressed a quick kiss to Mingi's hipbone as he pulled the covers up.

The flutter of Mingi's eyelids was telltale, assuring Seonghwa that the move was successful. He shifted back to his own place in bed, though not before a kiss to Mingi's brow after a slow and sleepy, "Thanks, hyung. Goodnight," was whispered to him.

It was mere minutes before Mingi was asleep. Seonghwa, though, was still aching hard. Breathed in, he used the memory of Mingi's orgasm, the look of Mingi's cock, the feel of it in his mouth to bring himself to a quick, unsatisfying orgasm. It was enough, though, to get himself to close his eyes and finally sleep. 

Unfortunately, a morning wake-up call did come. Solely from Hongjoong, who turned off the camera as soon as he noticed a pair of boxers on the floor and the two sharing one bed.

Mingi was still dead asleep when Hongjoong shook Seonghwa awake. "Morning. Mind telling me what the fuck happened?"

Seonghwa stirred, blinked up at Hongjoong, too drowsy to feel mortified just yet. "I'll explain later. Let me wake him up, he had a rough night."

Thankfully, Hongjoong held him to it and left without giving him an earful. It'd give time for Seonghwa to figure out ways to soften the blow of saying, "I engaged in oral sex with Mingi". In the meantime, the most daunting challenge was getting Mingi to wake up in time for the bus to leave on schedule.

**Author's Note:**

> this was semi complete in my docs for months but I just kind of forgot it was there. it reads a lot like a dozen other fics i've worked on but this one's kinda cute so whatever


End file.
